


Fluff on the Farm

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, Cute Cain, Deals, F/M, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, farm life, probably some typos lol, reader stayed so Cain helped the Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: A morning with Cain





	Fluff on the Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Dumb title right? Lol it's the best I could come up with... Hope you guys enjoy, I plan to publish another part of the Benny Series when I get home from class, to make up for the gap in publishing.

* * *

 

You woke up to an empty bed, as usual, and smiled. Looking around the sun brightened room, you pulled yourself from the blankets and strolled out to the kitchen, wrapping your silk robe tightly around your curves. In the fridge you found the eggs and bacon, piling them and the rest of the ingredients into your arms and firing up the stove.

 

Minutes later, the whole farmhouse smelled like fresh coffee and bacon, and you hummed quietly to yourself, shredding the last bit of cheese for the omelette. Over the sounds of breakfast you heard the kitchen door open and turned to see Cain. “Good Morning, Handsome.”

 

“Good morning, My Love.” He set his beekeeper’s veil on the table and came up behind you, wrapping his arms around you. “Mmm. Bacon, waffles, and an omelette… What did I do to deserve this?”

 

“I wanted to surprise you. How’re the bees doing?”

 

“Good, I got more honey from them this morning.”

 

“Ooh, yum, did you get it into the settling tank?”

 

“I did, It should be ready to go in about two days or so.” He pressed a kiss to your jawline and you spun in his arms. He glanced down at the flimsy tie of your robe, pulling slowly on the end of the tie and letting it fall open. 

 

“Cain,” You giggled, “I’m cooking.”

 

“I know my Love.” He moved the pans from the heat and moved his hands along your soft, bare skin. “But you aren’t now.” He lifted you onto the counter and massaged your thighs. 

 

“Cain… You know I hate telling you no, but I need to finish cooking, why don’t we have a little fun tonight, it’ll go with what I had in mind for dessert.”

 

“Dessert?”

 

“Whipped cream, chocolate, ice cream sundaes, the whole nine yards.” You grinned, hoping he’d go along with it.

 

“Alright,” He turned the burner back on, and moved the pan to its original spot. “But I’m helping you finish breakfast.”

 

“That sounds perfect, Darling.” You stole a kiss and motioned to the leftover baked chicken breast and vegetables you had sitting on the counter. “Do you wanna get everything diced up? The egg is almost ready.”

 

“Sure.” He chopped everything quickly and handed it over to you, letting you fill the omelette as you saw fit and fold over the top section of egg.

 

“Perfect, should be done soon.” He reached for a plate and you waved him away. “Go get some coffee, Honey, I can make you a plate.” He placed a hand low on you back and pressed his lips to your cheek, tenderly expressing his affections. 

 

“I love you, Y/N.”

 

“I love you too, Cain, now go sit so I can spoil you. You’ve been working hard this morning.”

 

He chuckled and sat at the dinner table, sipping his cup of coffee and watching you cook. Your hips swayed when you moved and you had the perfect curve to your ass, the curve you gave him a clear view of when you bent down to get a lid from the cabinet. He watched you with a content smile and thought to himself how lucky he was to find you, especially after he had given up on there being anyone to follow Colette. He would be lying to himself if he said there were some days that you didn’t remind him of her. The way you styled your hair when it was in a bun, or the way you would touch him gently and toy with his hair while he fell asleep, but mostly it was the way you looked at him. Everyone he’d met, when the found out who he truly was, would be terrified of him, looking at him like a monster. But never you or Colette, you were the only two that looked at him and saw a man. He had always thought he was fortunate enough just for finding Colette, but after you came to his farmhouse that day with Dean and Crowley, he couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to find another woman who would save him, he never thought life could be so generous to someone like him. 

 

Since that day, you had never really left, it started with your interest in beekeeping (and the ancient knight of Hell) and Cain agreed to help the boys if you stayed. So you stayed, and it was one of the best decisions you had ever made, in your opinion. Now, here you were, happy with your life as Cain’s fiancée and still helping hunters research on the side. 

 

The timer sounded, pulling you and Cain from your thoughts and you slid his portion of the omelette onto the plate, adding to it the small variety of other things you made for breakfast. Grabbing a cup of coffee for yourself, you joined Cain at the table with both plates and he pulled you onto his lap, eating with his free hand and trapping you around the waist with his other. 


End file.
